The Indian rhesus macaque develops a disease that closely mimics human acquired immunodeficiency syndrome (AIDS) when infected by simian immunodeficiency virus (SIV) or chimeric simian-human immunodeficiency viruses (SHIV), and represents the best animal model for HIV infection. Because of the similarity of the immune systems of macaques and humans, preclinical vaccine development is heavily dependent on the SIV and SHIV macaque models. Their research value notwithstanding, nonhuman primates (NHPs) are complex, higher order species that require specialized infrastructure and expertise in a research setting. The NHP Core seeks to consolidate the experimental animal and cellular immunology portions of the HIV Vaccine Research and Design (HIVRAD) Program project,